†•Die kristallene Feder•†
by lil Kisara
Summary: Ein Auftrag in Europa. Riku hat komische Träume mit Dark zusammen. Alles etwas verwirrend. Dark&Riku Daisuke


**_Vorwort: _**Yo hi, an alle Leser und Leserinnen von mir aus hier! lol Das ist mein erster Versuch an einer D.N.Angel FanFiction. Bitte geht nett mit den Reviews um. (armes wehrloses etwas bin) Normalerweise stelle ich meine FF's bei animexx.de online...aber da bekomm ich keine Kommentare mehr. ;; snief Uhm....also mir gehören leider nicht die Charaktere von D.N.Angel (wär schön wenn ) und das wird kein Shounen-ai. Sry...aber ich finde auch die Hetero Pairings sollten mal richtig gewürdigt werden. gg Viel Spaß beim lesen!

In diesem Sinne...

MfG

Nee-chan ( - Spitzname)

* * *

_**Der reizende Traum**_

„_Hm..."‚Was war das...?', dachte eine noch ganz verschlafen drein blickende Riku als sie mitten in der Nacht durch Geräusche geweckt wurde. _

_Sie öffnete nur etwas ihre Augen und schaute anfangs nur die Decke an. _

_Es war noch viel zu dunkel als das sie jetzt schon etwas sehen können. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schaute in die Richtung der Fenster die zu dem Balkon führten. Durch diese Fenster fiel komischer Weise viel mehr Licht als gewöhnlich. _

‚_Warum ist das so hell draußen?' Immer noch völlig verschlafen rieb sie sich leicht die Augen. _

_Schließlich erkannte sie die Umrisse von jemanden der neben dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer stand. Riku öffnete nun etwas mehr ihre Augen um diese Person besser erkennen zu können. Man konnte ihr allerdings ansehen das sie ziemlich verwundert darüber war, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer ist, mitten in der Nacht. _

_Die schwarz gekleidete Person wandte ihren Blick von dem Geschehen außerhalb des Zimmers zu Riku. _

„_Oh...", an seinem Tonfall konnte man heraus hören, das er nicht damit gerechnethatte jemanden hier vor zu finden. _

‚_Das ist dieser Dieb.' _

_Als Riku den Blick von Dark auf sich spürte fing sie leicht an zu zittern und griff mit beiden Armen nach ihrem Kissen um etwas zu haben an das sie sich halten konnte. _

„_Nein!", gab Dark hastig von sich und ging mit einem mal ein paar Schritte auf Rikus Bett zu, auf dem sie saß mit ihrem Kissen in den Armen. _

„_Äh...Ich bin nur..."_

_"Lustmolch!!!", unterbrach ihn Riku und warf ihm ihr Kissen und viele Stofftiere entgegen. _

_"Hau ab!" _

_Dark musste sich schnellst möglich etwas einfallen lassen, doch leider wurder er von den ganzen durch die Gegend geschmissenen Gegenständen fast getroffen und wurde somit am nachdenken gehindert. _

_"Wah! Ich bin kein...", mit diesen Worten warf sich Dark nach vorne in Rikus Richtung und fasste mit seinen Händen ihre Handgelenke. _

_Er drückte ihre Handgelenke auf das Bett und legte sich selbst so auf sie drauf das sie nicht flüchten konnte. _

_"Hör doch mal zu...", gab er etwas gestresst von der Situation von sich._

_Das Mädchen unter ihm wehrter sich gegen seinen Griff an ihren Handgelenken und dagegen das er sich auf sie gelegt hatte mit Versuchen ihn wegzudrücken._

_"Lass mich los, du Schwein! Ich schrei gleich richtig los!", drohte sie Dark an, während dieser ihre Handgelenke nun nur noch mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf festhielt und auf das Bett drückte._

_Darks Blick veränderte sich ein wenig und er legte seine nun freie hand an Rikus Wange._

_'Was?', dachte Riku noch und öffnete ihre Augen schlagartig als sie etwas komisches auf ihren Lippen spürte._

_"Hmm....?", gab Riku von sich als sie Darks Gesicht genau vor ihren Augen hatte._

_Er hatte seine Lippen auf die ihren gelegt um sie su am weiter schreien zu hindern._

_Da Riku ihren Mund geöffnet hatte spürte sie nun wie Dark mit seiner Zunge sanft über die ihre entlang glitt._

_Sie schloss langsam aber sicher ihre Augen und bekam einen leichten Rot schimmer auf ihren Wangen._

_Schließlich gab sie nach und ließ ihre Hände locker über ihrem Kopf liegen._

_Dark hatte inzwischen seine Hand von Rikus Wange weg genommen und fuhr mit dieser an ihrer Kleidung entlang hinab bis zum T-Shirt Anfang._

_Als Riku spürte wie seine Hand langsam aber sicher unter ihr T-Shirt glitt weiteten sich ihre Augen._

_Sie legte ihre beiden Hände an Darks Bust und stieß ihn von sich weg._

"Nein!", rieg Riku laut und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Als sie ihre Augen aufmachte, war sie alleine im Zimmer.

"Was...?", gab Riku leise von sich und schaute sich verwundert im Zimmer um.

'Schon wieder dieser Traum...', dachte sie und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn.

Ende Kapitel 1

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

**_Nachwort: _**Grüße an alle lieben Leser und Leserinnen, die User vom knk forum (www.kaze-no-kizu.de werbung mach) und alle meine Freunde bei animexx und in Realität! alle knuff und doll lieb hab 

In diesem Sinne...

MfG

Nee-chan


End file.
